Playing back sound fields may be complex. Most earphones in the market today cannot produce a natural sound field. This is because the music played back by the speakers has to go through air before entering into human ears, and the sound from the speakers is the same as various sounds in nature, which has to go through the auricles, earlaps, auditory canal, and ear drums before being sensed by the brain nerves.